1. Field
The invention relates to a light emitting diode (“LED”) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays (“FPDs”). Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In an LCD, voltages are applied to electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer.
Being a passive light-emitting device, an LCD requires a backlight assembly which provides light that is to pass through a liquid crystal layer. Examples of a light source used in the backlight assembly may include a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (“CCFL”), an external electrode fluorescent lamp (“EEFL”), and a light-emitting diode (“LED”). Currently, there is a growing demand for backlight assemblies using high-luminance LEDs.
An LED is generally used in the form of an LED package. An LED chip which emits blue light is mounted on a mold frame, for example. Then, a top surface of the mounted LED chip is coated with red and green phosphors, thereby producing an LED package which emits white light.